the_starship_huntfandomcom-20200214-history
James Copper
Summary James Copper is the commanding officer of the USS Hunt. He currently holds the rank of Captain. Appearance James is 6'0" tall, medium in build and sports a medium-length black beard and swept back hair. He has a Y-shaped scar on his left cheek which is mostly obscured by his facial hair. James was born in Merseyside on Earth in 2368, and is approximately ten years older than his executive officer Mirra Boleros . He speaks with a northern British accent. Personality & Lifestyle James is somewhat introvert and considered unapproachable by most, apart from Mirra Boleros who has known him for many years. He is quick to snap and takes a no-nonsense stance to problem solving. He doesn't consider himself a great negotiator, but has a superior grasp of battle tactics both on the bridge of a starship and on the battlefield. He discriminates against no-one, but if he considers someone an idiot then he will make his feelings towards them very clear. Pre-Starfleet Life Very little is know about James's life before Starfleet. He rarely talks about his youth and apart from being born in Merseyside and graduating from Starfleet aged 21, his past is a mystery. Starfleet Career James graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2389 with skills in tactics and engineering, and was posted in the engine room of the first USS Hunt, a Miranda-Class starship. By 2389, the Hunt was over a hundred years old and was falling apart at the seams. Subsequently she was relegated to short-range science missions within Federation space where the risk of engaging in battle was significantly small. This did not stop her responding to a distress call from the New Orleans over the border into Pellian space. Copper was manning the bridge engineering console at the time, and was called down to the engine room to assist with a coolant leak; Hunt was rated at warp 6, but had pushed the engines to warp 7.7 in order to reach the New Orleans in good time, and the strain had caused a number of systems to fail. Only minutes after reaching engineering, the Pellians attacked the Hunt, killing Captain Qatanmek and several bridge officers. This left Copper the most senior member of the crew on board. Copper piloted the Hunt through the wreckage of the battle, saving the crews of the Verona and New Orleans without the assistance of the viewscreen or sensors, which was now a hole into space protected by a weak forcefield. It was this incident that united him with his future comrades Mirra Boleros, Rixom M'Gila, David Shinkfield, Nion, Isaac Stamp and Costas Argyros. On returning to Earth, Copper was granted the field commission of Captain and given the repaired USS Hunt as his first command, with an amalgamated crew of the personnel he rescued from the battle with the Pellians. In the year 2400, Copper was selected to take part in an exchange with the Tamarians, the first in many decades. During the experience he was awarded the Mark of Temba, which he wore in place of his combadge 2409 when holding talks on board the USS Hunt between the Tamarians and the Yridians. In 2408, during a battle with the Scolarians, the ship was boarded by Scolarian troops, including General Deadrick Akopian. Akopian seriously wounded Copper, leaving a large y-shaped scar on his face. Akopian left him for dead and beamed out. Copper subsequently used the Hunt to ram the S.T.S Krom over Arvada III. The ship perished in the incident and crash landed on the planet below, leaving the crew languishing in orbit in escape pods. The crew were rescued by the USS Amity and returned to Earth, where Copper was court-martialled. He was deemed to have too deep a resentment of the Scolarians which was affecting his judgement. Instead of accepting a demotion, Copper walked out of the hearing and Starfleet employment altogether. He spent the next seven months in Hawaii repairing boats, eventually taking to the sea himself on his yacht, The Razor Thin Moon. Two weeks into a three month trip across the Pacific, his yacht was approached by a Starfleet shuttlecraft. On board was Mirra Boleros, who wanted to utilise his experience with the Scolarians to negotiate a treaty with their government - the Scolarians had attacked the Federation, leaving thousands dead. He agreed reluctantly, and boarded the brand new USS Hunt as an advisor. Admiral T'Nae strongly objected to his involvement in the mission, fearing he was fuelled by vengeance for the injury to his face and the loss of his ship. After the first mission into Scolarian space, Copper accepted a reinstatement to Captain and took command, however under the close eye of Admiral T'Nae, who posted counsellor Dana Anderson to the ship to monitor him. Other Incarnations General James Copper In the Mirror Universe, a counterpart to James Copper exists. He is the leader of the True Imperial Empire and in 2412 is waging a long war against the forces of Tiberius Kirk. Vice Admiral J.E. Copper In one possible future, James lives long enough to become a Vice Admiral in Starfleet and is the commander of the Third Battle Fleet in the Sirius Sector of Federation space. In the year 2451, he oversees the anniversary celebrations of the launch of the Enterprise NX-01 approximately three centuries prior. Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Department Heads Category:Protagonists